Iinazuke Talks
by Sage of Angst
Summary: Fifteen years ago, two mothers got together to discuss their sons' future marriage. Oneshot. [Implied future Yuuram]


_Author's Notes:_ A one-shot flashback drabble, inspired by events in episode 45, but no spoilers. I repeat, this is a _one-shot_. One. Shot. According to Merriam-Webster, the definition of a one-shot is, "Being the only one and unlikely to be repeated: _The funding was a one-shot deal_." That means this is it. I'm not going to continue, this is just a drabble, having fun with the characters and all that jazz. Get it? Got it? Good! Enjoy!

* * *

_Iinazuke Talks_

_Roughly fifteen years before the reign of the 27th Maou, His Majesty Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri_…

Her Highness Cheri von Spitzberg had found, in the past few months, that she rather quite liked Earth. Certainly its cities were vastly different from her own New Makoku—or any locale of the Mazoku world—but there was something about being able to flounce down the streets in garments she wouldn't have dared to sport in her own realm, with nary a disapproving eye cast her way, that endeared this world to her.

"Cheri-sama!" came the warm greeting as she was beckoned inside from the front stoop of the Shibuya home, "Back again so soon? It's only been a few days here—I haven't hardly had time to sort through all this paperwork you left me—"

The blonde waved the babbling woman off, "Nonsense, Jennifer! I wouldn't have expected such a thing from you! But really, remember that time passes differently in the other world as it does here—and with the peaceful era we've sunken into, I must say royal life is quite boring. I'll be so grateful when your little Yuuri takes the throne; at last, I can resume my free and easy holiday travel for love!" She sighed melodramatically and sank onto the couch in the living room when Jennifer urged her to.

"But," the other woman reminded, "That won't be for another fifteen or so years yet!" Taking a seat opposite the Mazoku ruler, she pulled some papers from a bag at her feet, "I do understand that you're a woman who likes to have all her ducks in a row, though." Giggling, she added, "After all, that's the entire reason you've been coming to visit, isn't it?"

Cheri blinked a few times at the strange saying about ducks, but brushed it off as an Earth idiom, and nodded firmly, sinking into "ruler-mode." "Precisely, now—even if you've not reviewed the papers I had drawn up for you, can you at least tell me you glanced at Wolfram's profile? I mean," she drew herself up, prepared to defend her youngest with her full powers of maternal love, "I can't see what objections anyone would have to such a pairing—Wolf-chan's a healthy young Mazoku, just drawing into the prime years of his youth, well-versed in politics as well as soldiery, and while I do admit he has something of a temper problem, it doesn't—"

"Please—please, Cheri-sama! I've no objections at all regarding your son, actually. It's simply that…"

Cheri blinked again, miffed that she'd been interrupted just as she'd gotten started—she still hadn't explained Wolf's impressive royal lineage! "Simply what? You act as if you've got some other objection to signing these papers."

"Well, Yuu-chan's not even a year old yet! And already the subject of match-making ceremonies? I'd hoped to spare my children that hassle—I fell in love and got married for that reason, and wanted them to do so as well. Not to have to worry about some pre-arranged situation that was decided before they were old enough to speak." She sighed, her normally energetic personality hidden behind concern for her younger son, "I know that he'll have to leave home one day and take up the role he's destined to assume, but I always imagined him sitting on a throne with a huge scepter in his hand, and a beautiful princess at his side, the both of them smiling proudly for both worlds to see—"

"The beautiful princess bit can be arranged, you know," Cheri interjected, "I've still got a few slinky dresses from my hey-day that should fit Wolf quite nicely if I can convince him to hold still long enough…"

Jennifer giggled softly, staring across the coffee table at the ruler—no, at another mother, who wanted the best for her son, who wanted to see him raised up high and adored. "Isn't there…" Her heart gave a little jump, "…Isn't there a custom in New Makoku…something regarding engagements between nobles, I remember there was physical violence involved—"

"Ooh!" Cheri squealed, eyes lighting up mischievously, "Yes! Yes—when one noble slaps another across the left cheek, it's accepted as a marriage contract initiation—oh, Jennifer, you're a genius!"

The human woman returned the enthusiasm, "If my poor unsuspecting Yuu-chan were to slap your Wolfram for whatever reason, he'd be locked into the marriage contract—and it would have been of his own free-will!"

"And then," Cheri added deviously, "the very consequences of becoming Maou would keep them together! After all, go through a few perilous adventures with your fiancé, and you're sure to come out closer! Then they couldn't whine about being forced into such an engagement—if all plays through, their eventual marriage will be out of love, just as you wish."

"There's nothing I could want more for Yuuri than that." She paused and amended, "Though I must say…I'm a bit miffed at the thought that I'll never get any grandchildren out of him. I know it's nothing to the Mazoku race, since you simply pass on souls through your Original King's orders rather than through children of past rulers, but it still would have been nice…"

Cheri leaned forward, voice dropping to a whisper. "Jennifer, dear…let me tell you a little secret about the Mazoku race…"

* * *

_Just under fifteen years later_… 

Her Former Highness Cheri von Spitzberg clapped her hands together and broke into a huge grin, "Ah! The marriage contract's finally been completed!" She would have to remember to contact Jennifer and let her know the good news—all that work was finally paying off!

Then Shibuya Yuuri blinked, and wondered just why this strange foreign-looking woman was going on about flower bulbs, and why he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_fin_


End file.
